Too Soon
by Senpai.Kush
Summary: Frida has a sleepover at Manny's house and then you-know-what happens. Rated T in the first chapter, second is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Manny Rivera, a zesty 13 year old who is otherwise known as…

EL TIGRE!

Manny and Frida were playing at the arcade together in Miracle City.

"I will beat your ass in Pacman!" said Manny.

"Not on my fucking watch!" said Frida.

Frida kept shoving Manny while he was trying to win the arcade game.

"Hey! Stop shoving me, Puta!" said Manny as he shoved her back.

"Don't go loco, amigo!" said Frida. They finished level 7.

"Dammit!" said Manny. "It's a stupid tie!"

"In your FACE!" Frida said. "Frida Suarez, out!"

…

The next day, Frida and Manny were hanging out at school. They were in the 7th grade. Manny and Frida were best friends and hung out almost all the freaking time. Frida wasn't really the best influence on Manny, and she always gets Manny/El Tigre into some kind of mischief. Frida's dad is a cop.

"Hiya Manny, What goes on?"

"Ey, Mi Puta, What up?" said Manny. They both did a fist bump as they met each other by their locker.

Two guys were standing somewhere in the distance, stalking Manny and Frida, but mostly Frida. Their names were Diego and El oso. Diego and El oso were holding a pair of binoculars, and zoomed in on Frida's face. They were both just two nerds that were in their grade level and also are super villains.

They sighed dreamily. "Frida Suardez is sooo cute!" said Diego.

"Her blue hair, her big dumb red goggles! She's just got it!" said El oso.

"I like…her boots." Said Diego with a dreamy smile.

They had a major crush on Frida. Frida was a Spanish girl who was also 13. She has light blue sproingy hair and mesmerizing dark blue eyes. She always wears red goggles on her head, a white tank top, a red mini skirt with suspenders, black boots and bracelets with spikes on them. She had a bubbly personality and an annoying voice.

Frida and Manny were walking to class together after the first bell rang. Manny had brown curly hair, brown skin, and green eyes, wore a jacket plus jeans with a magical belt buckle that transforms him to El Tigre. He also has freckles and a scar on his eye.

"Frida Suardez, one day you will be mine!" said Diego.

"Back off, stupido. She's mine!" said El Oso.

"Sadly, she belongs to that puta who's always hanging out with her…"

Just then, an idea rang in Diego's head.

"In order to have Frida all to ourselves, we must eliminate Manny Rivera!"

"Uh, isn't that going a little bit too far" said El oso.

"Si, your right. How bout we just sing her a love song? Then Frida and I will make the perfect couple!" said Diego.

Manny and Frida were all ready in class, and Diego wrote a song about Frida and daydreamed about her at school. Soon, the final bell rang and all the kids ran outside.

Diego and El oso followed Manny and Frida and hid in a bush. Diego ran over to Frida and took out his guitar, then started to sing.

" _Oh, Mi Amor Frida!_

 _Why do you hang out with that loser?_

 _You. Senorita and me, are meant to be_

 _Your big red goggles aren't stupid to me!_

 _SO DATE ME! CHA!"_ Diego bashed the guitar on Manny's head and waited for Frida to fall in love with him.

"You like that? Heh, I write it mah self!" said Diego.

"Dude, that was the worst song I've ever heard!" said Frida. "Plus Manny and I are just FRIENDS!"

…

Frida and Manny went home and somehow Manny was hit with a guitar but he magically got all better, and Frida was practicing with her band, The Atomic Sombreros.

"Hey, what was your band called again?" said Manny.

"The 'Atomic Sombreros!' One day me and my band will become FAMOUS!" Frida exclaimed. "And I'm the lead singer! And will get a record label! And get rich! And have fans screaming for us! And more cash! And YOU'll be my manager! And you'll have to do everything I SAY! Ahahahah HA!" Frida said really fast.

She picked up her guitar and started singing in Manny's face.

" _Ohh yeah!_

 _Time flies when your havin' fun_

 _Always goin' everywhere_

 _Sometimes when you lose to Kartana_

 _They stripped you to your underwear, yeah!_

 _Your itty bitty spongebob underwear! YEAH!"_

Manny took Frida's microphone away and was embarrassed. "Shut up, Frida!"

….

There's a chapter 2 if you haven't noticed… ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Frida's bandmates went home, and Manny and Frida skateboarded back to Manny's house, and Frida was spending the night.

Frida ran up to White Pantera and Puma Loco, A.K.A Manny's Dad and Grandpa.

"I'M SPENDIN' THE NIGHT! I'M SPENDIN' THE NIGHT!" She danced all around like crazy and jumped up and down on their couch. Manny started to jump on the couch, too.

"Oh, Jeez…" said Grandpa.

"Well, we have to go somewhere, you ninos behave yourselves! Adios!" said Manny's dad.

They left the house. "Did you hear that?!" said Manny.

"We got the whole darn place to ourselves! WOO-HOO!" said Frida.

They jumped up and down on the couch again then sat in front of the TV.

"So, watcha wanna do?" said Frida.

"I dunno, wanna go upstairs to my room?" said Manny.

"Sure!" said Frida. They started to run upstairs.

"Wait," said Manny. "You go in the kitchen and get some snacks,"

"Si!" Frida went in the kitchen, and Manny went upstairs.

"I wonder what Manny likes…" said Frida, looking around their refrigerator. Manny didn't have a lot of snacks, but she decided to go with a bag of chips and some grape soda. Frida ran up the stairs.

Frida looked for Manny's room upstairs. She opened a door. "Nope. that's not it." She said. Then she found a door with a "Keep out!" sign.

Frida opened the door, and her big eyes widened. She dropped the bag of chips and grape soda. Frida already finished half the bag on the way upstairs. She stood there some more, all shocked.

Manny was standing there in his underwear, his hand placed against the wall, and he had a seductive smile on his face.

"Hola, senorita ;)" he said.

"M-Manny?" said Frida. "What are you doing?"

"I got that underwear you like on, babe." Said Manny.

Frida looked down at Manny's SpongeBob undergarments, and covered her hand with her mouth, trying not to laugh.

The 13 year old Mexican superhero walked up to Frida, pulling her inside his room. Frida always had a little crush on Manny, so she seemed to like where this was going.

Manny put his finger over Frida's mouth. "Shhh, Mi amor."

"Your acting kinda strange, Manny!" said Frida. "I like it!"

Frida started to get turned on, and she thought Manny looked so hot. She looked around his room. "Nice place."

"Thanks, Frida!" said Manny.

"Does this mean you always liked me, Manny?" asked Frida with her finger on her chin and had an adorable look in her eyes.

"Si, Frida, your beautiful!"

"Well, I've always liked you, too! Manny you are so fine!" said Frida.

Frida pushed Manny onto his bed. "Oh, kiss me!" said Frida. Frida made out with Manny in his tidie whities, and she was on top on Manny. Manny put his arms around Frida's head and smooched her back.

"I actually like your underwear, Manny!" said Frida.

"So, what should we do now, senorita?" said Manny.

"Hmm," thought Frida. "Ooh! I know! Let's grind on each other!"

"Alrightie, Frida! Can you teach me?"

"Just go with the flow, amigo." She said.

Frida reached her arm over to Manny's radio and pushed the button seductively, playing some hip hop music. Frida hopped off the bed. She started dry humping the air in front of Manny, grinning.

"You like that?" said Frida.

"Mmm yeah, of course I like that, chica!" said Manny, watching.

"Now come over here, Papi!" said Frida.

Manny went behind Frida and started touching her, Frida turned up the radio then walked back over in front of Manny. Manny's face was like "oh yeahh" and Frida bent over and her red mini skirt was so short that you could see her white panties. She started dancing around and performing a sexy dance for Manny, trying to get Manny turned on. Then she put her butt on Manny and his hands were around her waist and Frida started rubbing her ass on Manny's groin.

Frida bounced her butt on Manny some more, and they started to dry hump to the music. "Don't that feel good, daddy?" said Frida.

"Oh, heck yeah!" said Manny. "I wanna see more of you, Frida."

"You wanna see MORE of me?!" said Frida. "Well, okay!" Frida stuck out her tongue and winked.

Frida started to pull her skirt up and danced around, showing off her hello kitty panties. Manny pointed at them and laughed. "Hey!" said Frida. She pulled down her suspenders and yanked off her boots and socks, and Manny saw Frida's beautiful feet. Frida struggled to pull off her white tank top and showed off her training bra.

"Damn, Frida! You look so sexy!" said Manny.

"I know!" said Frida. "You too, baby! Rawr!"

Frida pushed Manny on the bed again and started grinding on him again, and Manny started to get his first erection. Frida sat on Manny's head and he loved it. Frida got off of him and started unhooking her minions bra and threw it at Manny's face. Frida's blossoming A-cup tits were now fully exposed. Then she took of her panties and threw them behind her, and she was soon completely naked.

"Uh, Frida? Don't you think this is kinda wrong?" said Manny.

"You were the one who started it!" said Frida. "And who the hell cares! I wanna taste you, Manny. Now, moan for me baby!"

Frida pulled down Manny's SpongeBob underpants and saw his 5 inch cock. "Ooh la la, what nice balls you have, Manny!" she grinned like crazy.

"Uh, go easy on them, Frida. They're sensitive." Said Manny.

Manny was standing up while Frida put his 5 inch ding dong in her face. She started to lick his nuts and then put it in her mouth. Frida sucked on Manny's balls and had a drunk facial expression.

"Mmm that tastes so freaking good!" said Frida.

"Are you high, Frida?" said Manny. Frida was acting even weirder than usual.

"Manny, you have such nice ass!" Frida started rubbing Manny's heinie, and Manny was enjoying it. Frida and Manny met back in kindergarten while they were in detention, and they thought they would never do anything like this, well they did, but not this soon.

"Thanks, Mami! You have a pretty cute butt, also!"

"Do you really mean that, Manny?" she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Of course, Frida. Anyone with eyes can see that!"

Frida wanted to jump up and down and squeal like crazy, but she decided to play it cool. Frida realized that she loved Manny since kindergarten, and never really expressed her true feelings.

"Now, where were we?" said Frida.

"Oh shoot, you got the condom?" said Manny.

"Always," said Frida. "Now, ready to go all the way?"

Manny shoved Frida on the bed, and Frida handed the condom over to Manny.

"Uhh, how do I put this thing on?"

Frida rolled her eyes. "Relax, I got this for you…" she said.

Frida put the condom on Manny and she lied down on the bed and waited for Manny to bang her. Manny just stood there, feeling kinda nervous.

"Hey, you have sex with your goggles on?" Manny joked.

"Just fuck me, you fool!" said Frida.

The two careless 7th graders started to bang. Manny jerked his balls back and forth and Frida started to moan like crazy.

" _AY! AY! OOHHHH MANNY THAT FEELS SO GOOD OH YEAH! C'MON FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT! MMM AAIIIEEEEEE!"_

Just then, Manny's father and his grandpa came home. "MANNY? FRIDA? WE'RE HOME! AND WE BROUGHT CHURROS!"

"Oh, shoot, did you hear that?" said Manny.

"WE'RE DEAD!" said Frida.

"Quick, put your clothes back on! AND GET OUTTA HERE!" said Manny.

Manny and Frida quickly put their clothing back on. They started to panic and Frida grabbed her sleeping bag and ran downstairs.

"Uh, Hello, Mr. Rivera! We were NOT just upstairs doing something! Adios!" she said very nervous.

"Wait, weren't you gonna spend the night?" asked Manny's dad.

"Well… I gotta go! It's an emergency heh heh! BYE!" she ran out the door.

Manny's dad and grandpa gave her a strange look as she ran down the street.

"Well, are we gonna eat these churros or what?" said Grandpa.

"Yeah, sure!" Manny sighed with relief.

The End.

Here's a Spanish glossary for any idiots who didn't understand a few words:

Puta- Bitch

Mi- My

Loco- crazy

Stupido- Stupid

Hola- hello

Senorita- Miss

Chica- girl

Ay!- Ah!

Ninos- kids

Adios- bye

Si- yes

Papi- Dad

Mami- mom

Amigo- friend

Churros- a Mexican food

Mi amor- my love


End file.
